Erosion
by waves2622
Summary: Beast Boy can't give up to the fact that Terra is gone for good, but when all is lost, maybe there is someone else...NEW TITLE! used to be Ep 66 Things change part 2. BB/RAE.
1. Stones

**Okay, so this is my very first Fan Fiction, so I'm VERY nervous. I dedicate it to XxNightfirexX. I wouldn't be typing this right now if it wasn't for her. She got me obsessed. Okay, enough talky-talky and now for the story!**

**Disclaimer: yo. I don't own teen titans. I should make a fan fic about what would happen if I did…**

_-Flash back-_

"_but-Terra!"_

"_Things change, Beast Boy. The girl you want me to be is just a memory."_

"_Beast Boy, come in, we need back up!" _

"_Come with me, Terra."_

"_You go. You're the Teen Titan. That's not me. I'm not a hero. I'm not out to save the world. _

_I'm just a girl with a geometry test next period, and I haven't studied."_

_-end flashback-_

The words echoed through BB's brain like a punch. It hurt. Even Raven was upset that the green one was depressed and mute all week. That poor girl was all he wanted, but she betrayed him and died and came back to life a didn't want to know him any more.

But Beast Boy wasn't going to give up without a fight. He had a plan.

Today, The crazy green titan with pointy ears was going to go to High School. He hadn't told the rest of the team about his crazy scheme, until right before he was leaving. He didn't want them trying to talk him out of it.

"uuuuuuugggggghhh. Too early." Beast Boy moaned as he slipped on the starched uniform. _Yuck. Who wears slacks, a white shirt and tie everyday_? It was a rhetorical question, but he got an answer.

"Just about every teen except us." Came Robin's voice from outside the door. "You should really not go chasing after Terra. She was a threat and a liar and Slade's apprentice. Besides, what will happen when we have a mission during a school day? You can't skip."

"Ill do anything. Ill sacrifice my life for Terra. She needs saving."

"Fine. I know you'll come around, eventually."

The green one ignored what Robin said and walked to his new school. First day. He's never been to school. The Doom Patrol didn't let him. Actually, none of the titans had attended earth school except Cyborg. Yikes.

**Please R&R! It'll be more interesting, soon. Next chapter, I can feel it. **

**Beast Boy doesn't know what he's getting himself into! **

**This is really fun! No wonder a lot of peeps do it!**

**Waves2622 **


	2. Solid ground

**Okay, so I realized that the last chapter was really short, but this chapter will SO make up for the shortness…of the last chapter. **

**I've been having some computer problems, so after deleting all my files, re-installing XP, and removing the internet, it turns out my mouse broke. And, yes that is an excuse for not having this posted earlier.**

**Thank you SO MUCH to all then people who reviewed on my story! It really kept me going and motivated. **

**Oh, yeah, and just to let you know, Beast Boy is going to a school where elementary, middle, and high schools are mixed in one, to clear stuff up.**

**Disclaimer: I **_**still**_** don't own teen titans. I need to buy it…**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"RINNNGGGG! RINNNGGGG! RINNNGGG!" the first bell of the day finally rang. It took an eternity for Beast Boy to get his new locker and books, but he some how managed it before his first class, "homeroom."

Okay, so everyone was talking to someone. It was a noisy class, to be sure. But then, something caught his eye-it was Terra.

"Terra!" the Beast Boy called.

"Beast Boy!? What are _you_ doing _here!?_" she whispered as a response.

"What classes are you in?"

"None of yours. You're starting at the first grade level."

"Is that good?"

"No."

The bell rang again, and everyone went to their next class. Beast Boy would have to catch up with Terra later. Now to go to his first class…

Okay. So it appears to be across the school. No biggie, right?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Has anyone seen Beast Boy?" Starfire asked. The mood at the titans tower was bland and worrisome, that the changeling titan had gone missing.

"No one's seen him, Star. We've all been looking, and his communicator has been shut off, so there's no way to contact him." Replied Cyborg.

"Where ever he is, he's thinking more than ever, which is a first. That's all I can make out through physic connection." Raven added.

"We should think this out with some pizza!" Robin, oddly enough, concluded.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Asked Cyborg.

"Yes! Titans, go!"

The Teen Titans minus one started making their way to the pizza place.

"Raven?"

"Yes, Starfire?"

"Have you noticed anything odd about Robin lately?"

"I dunno."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"With the green one in school and out of my way, and you here, captive, I WILL DEFEAT THE TEEN TITANS AND TAKE OVER THE WORLD ONCE AND FOR ALLLL!!!!!!!!!!!"

"mmmmm! M-mm-mmmmm!! Mmmmm!!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"This place is hu-what? These are six year olds!"

"And…this…must…be…our new student!" announced the teacher, "My name is Ms. Stevenson. Welcome to class. We are glad to have you here."

"Thanks…" Beast Boy sat down on the rug next to the little slobbery children.

" I hear you've never been to school before, have you?" Ms. Stevenson asked the large green kid.

"No"

"We'll be sure to make it nice and easy for you. Now let's start calendar math time."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"We are just so amazing! How should we save the world next?" Robin said, trying to sound bigger than he was.

"I don't know. We could save BB or defeat Slade or-" Cyborg was interrupted.

"SLADE! MUST GET SLADE!!!"

"Get some water!"

"I can use my fizzy soda beverage."

Soda went flying, Raven's cape got ruined, but in between all the sudden chaos, something happened.

"WHO WANTS TO EAT PIE!? GET SLADE! HE GOT AWAY! OMG GIRL LIKE TOFU! I LIKE PIZZA! BEAST BOY WENT TO SCHOOL! I WISH I WAS HERE TO SEE THIS!A ND I Kinda like ….." And with that, the boy wonder passed out.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**CLIFFHANGER TIME! I know, I know, but its fun.**

**R&R!!!**

**Uhh..i don't have much to say, but I hoped you liked it! **

**Waves2622**


	3. earthquake

I know its been FOREVER since I last up dated

**I know its been FOREVER since I last up dated. I had such bad writer's block that I thought I would just give up. But, yay me! I didn't! ******

**Okay, so its REALLY REALLY REALLY short, but I feel like I have to put up something. Maybe the happiness of putting up a new chapter will inspire me. Anyway, I'd rather have a million short chapters that come often than really long chapters that come out once a month. **

**DISCLAIMER: no, I don't own teen titans. I betcha that the person who DOES own teen titans doesn't write fan fictions. 'cause that would be just scary.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

_Why does Beast Boy have to be so persistent?_ Terra thought to herself. _He should know by now. He's too good for me. I can't go back to the super hero life style. I won't risk using my powers. Innocent people would get hurt. Slade would come after me, now that he is immortal. He lied to me, I can't believe he lied. For his own benefit. And now I have to restart my stupid life, but Beast Boy won't give me up and-"_

"Terra! Wake up! Do you not hear the alarm or feel the earthquake?" _uh oh…_

"Yes, Mr. Sanchez."

_Don't lose control, Don't loose control, Don't loose control, Don't loose control, ..._

She got in line with the rest of the class, and crouched down like they did in the earthquake drills . Except this was real. And it was all Terra's fault.

She began to meditate. It always helped Raven, but the thought of the titans and the fear of dying only made trying to control her powers more difficult. There were screams in the distance as the drop ceiling in the classrooms collapsed upon the students that were still filing out of them. _Don't think about it, clear your mind. There is nothing to be afraid of. My powers are under control..._

All of a sudden, the shaking came to a halt. Just because Terra chose not to use her powers, didn't make them any less destructive. The aftermath of the scene was horrid, and there was debris everywhere. The walls and ceiling of the school were the only things intact.

A creepy silence hung over the shocked students.

"You all need to go home now. School will be cancelled for the rest of the week.", came the principal's voice over the loud speaker.

Everyone filed out of the destruction zone, heading home. By now, it was all whispers. They all went to their homes to tell their parents about what happened and to call their friends and forget about it. Except Terra. All she had was a cave.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Hey, guys, I'm home early, cause school got cancelled, cause there was this GIGANTIC earthquake and-HEY! Where is every one…?" Beast Boy had come home to a still and empty ops center.

Suddenly, Raven's head poked up from the floor.

"AAAAHHH!! Oh, did I miss any sweet action?" he asked her.

"No. Come to sick bay, now." She pulled the green one through the floor with a gust of black energy. Beast Boy could tell something was wrong. No matter how serious Raven can be, her voice didn't come out that cold. Ever.

The sound of a weeping Starfire echoed throughout the room. This _was_ bad. Star _never _cried.

"It'll be okay, Star" That was Cyborg, but Starfire only cried more.

Beast Boy gasped as he stepped into the room and looked at the monitors. No heart beat, no breathing, and no more Robin. Only sadness and a lifeless body.

"He….is….dead." Starfire managed to cough out, "We have been trying to locate a source of life inside of his body, but we have been unsuccessful.

"Wait, something's wrong." Everyone gathered around Cyborg and the body. All of a sudden, he began to tear the flesh of the boy wonder.

"EW! DUUDE!! JUST 'CAUSE HE'S DEAD DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO-"

"Just as I thought. It's a robot!" Under the skin, was wires upon wires upon wires. "Some where, the real Robin is probably still alive!"

"Then there is hope, no? I shall contact him immediately!"

"His communicator is right here. We can't contact him."

"And he must be far away. I can't make physic contact. That, or he's dead."

And Starfire started to cry all over again.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Alright, so that's pitifully short. But it exists, and it's the best thing I got. R&R!!  
**

**waves2622**


End file.
